


Fare thee well

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: Hugh farewell recording to Paul





	Fare thee well

**Author's Note:**

> Sad plotbunny happened, insisted on being written.

Recorder: Lieutenant Commander Hugh Culber, MD.

Recipient: Lieutenant Paul Stamets.

 

/start record.

“Hi darling.”

“This is hard. Harder than I thought it would be. But I feel a need to do it.”

“I hope you never see this. That one day we’ll retire together, go somewhere in our dotage and I can delete this. But Starfleet is dangerous and right now there’s a war going on. And if the worst does happen I want the chance to say goodbye to you, in case I don’t have it otherwise.”

“And that we’re not together when it happens.”

“To say a proper farewell.”

“I love you, darling. I know, you know I do, but I want you to hear it from me one more time.”

“I won’t tell you not to grieve me. That’s silly. I know if our positions were reversed I’d be devastated. But don’t stay in your grief forever, Paul. Promise me that. It’ll hurt and it’ll hurt for a long time, but grief and pain fades until only the good memories are left. When that happens, keep those and go on in your life.”

“Be happy, Paul. When you can again. Promise me, promise yourself, you’ll be happy again. I want that for you.”

“I’m just so sorry it won’t be with me.”

“Be as well as you can right now honey. And take care of yourself for me, now that I can’t take care of you any longer.”

“And one final time. I love you, Paul.”

/end record.


End file.
